Mended Relations
by Twilit-Kingdom
Summary: Even after how much they've been through together do Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko refuse to acknowledge one another as anything close to being friends, but what is to be expected when Fushimi takes a few steps forward in revealing his true feelings for his beloved Misaki? SaruMi. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own K, or any of the characters or settings being used.

* * *

"Get out of here," Yata Misaki growled as he rose to his feet from his bar stool, eyes shooting darts across the room in Fushimi Saruhiko's direction. "Traitors like you aren't welcome in this bar."

The member of Scepter4 crossed the room as a small smile formed across his face, always amused at Yata's reaction to his presence whenever the two are reunited. He ran a hand through his hair before allowing a faint sigh to escape his lips, "Now, Misaki, haven't we been over this before? It's rude to chase customers out, right, Kusanagi-San?"

The blond bar tender blinked as he looked up from a glass he had been polishing, having been attempting to make it seem as though he hadn't noticed that his former red clansmen had made his way into their establishment. "A-Ah, I suppose you're right, Fushimi-Kun…If you're willing to pay for something and if you're not causing any trouble then I have no business kicking you out…Sorry, Yata-Chan."

The redhead glared at his companion, feeling slightly betrayed, before sitting himself back down on his stool; refusing to acknowledge or agree with the fact that the monkey has been granted acceptance to stay, "Whatever, assholes."

Fushimi continued to smile as he sat himself on a stool just a seat or two down from where Yata had been resting. He ordered a water before allowing his elbow to rest against the top of the bar, sitting his chin in his palm, directing and locking his eyes on his former friend as he did so.

Yata grew all the more angry as he felt the blue clansmen's eyes on him, his fists bawling up in frustration, all the while he attempted to control his anger. After a few more passing minutes however did the smaller man allow himself to let out a sigh, turning his gaze over towards Fushimi. "What the hell do you want, Saru?"

"I think we all already know what that is, Mi-Sa-Ki."

"Power," the redhead growled, fists tightening even more.

"You," the blue clansmen sighed, a frown taking the place of his former smile, seeming a bit disappointed that his friend couldn't guess right; running yet another frustrated hand through his hair. "I mean really Misaki; one would have thought that you'd be able to guess that by now."

Yata sat at his stool for a moment or two taking in Fushimi's words, and trying his damndest to find any sign that the traitor had been joking…when he found none he raised himself from his seat in a wild fit of anger, "Wha-What the hell, Saru? You can't just go around saying shit like that!"

"Like what? All I said was that I want you," Fushimi smiled, finding amusement in the redhead's anger.

Izumo frowned, looking up once more from yet another glass he had been polishing, knowing that if he didn't speak up now there would be a fight that might put his beloved bar in danger. "Now, now children; keep this behavior up and I'll have to kick Fushimi-Kun out…"

"I know that's what you said, but what the hell do you mean by it, you stupid monkey," Yata shouted, his anger beginning to show just a bit more than it already had been; ignoring Izumo's words as he did so. "You had me at one point in your life, we were best friends, and then you left me! You betrayed me! You can't say shit like that, Saru!"

At the crow's words does Fushimi's smile disappear only to them have a thick frown once again take its place, finding himself just a tiny bit hurt due to the fact that his former best friend is still oh so clueless as to why he really left Homra. "I had you until we joined Mikoto-San and the others…"

"Hell you did! I was with you hanging out with the others day in and day out, Saru! You can't say I wasn't! We both have the memories and even Izumo-San can agree with me," the smaller man in the room continued to shout, glancing only slightly over at the bar tender.

Izumo sweat-dropped a bit at the crow's shouting, feeling the atmosphere in the room become all the more dense and the two former friends continued to converse; once again not wanting anything to happen to his beloved English bar. "Ne, Yata-Chan, doesn't it seem like Fushimi was just teasing you like normal? Let it go and calm down, alright?"

To the bar tender's dismay was he ignored once again, Fushimi now also rising from his stool and taking a few steps forward to meet Yata; a small hint of anger becoming noticeable in his words as he spoke, "The moment we joined Homra you were all about Mikoto, following him around like a puppy does its owner…you were pathetic, Misaki. You're all just really pathetic."

"I dare you to say that again, Saruhiko," Misaki frowned, clenching his fists even tighter together, ready to rush them forward any second now in hopes that they'd connect with Fushimi's face and therefore sending the taller individual flying backwards.

Before either Fushimi or Yata had the chance to say anymore or for anyone of them to send the first punch to start an all out battles do the two find that Izumo has managed to make his way from out of behind his bar and is now standing in between the two former friends, each one of his palms resting on one of the boy's chests and pushing them lightly away from each other. "Fushimi-Kun, I think it's time for you to head on home to Scepter4, the suns already gone down and we wouldn't want you getting into any unnecessary troubles on your way back…would we, Yata-Chan?"

The redhead growled as he pushed himself forward in an attempt to get at his former friend, to no avail whatsoever. "Get outta the way, Izumo!"

"Goodnight, Fushimi," Izumo sighed, pushing the blue clansmen slightly forward in an attempt to get him to understand that he is no longer welcomed in the bar at this time being.

Fushimi nodded slowly as he took a few steps back, eyes darting back and forth between Izumo and then back at Yata, his usual large, mocking smile formed once again across his features as his body finally makes it to the door. "Goodnight, Kusanagi-San, Mi-Sa-Ki . "

* * *

Well there you all have it! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you liked it! Please leave a review of any sort and I hope you look forward to Chapter Two, which should be soon to come! :D


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own K or and of the characters being used.

* * *

A few weeks passed without Fushimi Saruhiko or Yata Misaki ever having a run in with one another. The days got colder as the sun began to set earlier, and after about a week a light snow started to cover the streets of Shizume City. Both clans were quiet, so much so an outsider would think that they've finally stopped competing against one another to be the superior clan.

One of the coldest days of the new week however, on his way to open the bar, had Izumo spotted Fushimi simply standing in front of the building; looking as though he was waiting for something…or someone. He approached his former clansmen and put a rather hesitant hand on his shoulder, forming a small smile in greetings as he did so, "Good morning, Fushimi-Kun. Can I help you with something?"

The Blue Clansmen jumped ever so slightly due to Izumo's touch, rather surprised with himself that he hadn't sensed his former companion's presence appear around him. His cheeks were pale looking and the tip of his nose red, providing all of the evidence to signify that the younger man had been standing out in the cold for some time now. In response to Izumo's words, Fushimi shook his head, taking a step back so that the bar tender's hand fell from his shoulder; a faint glare being directed in the blond's direction. "I'm fine, thank you…Kusanagi-San."

"Then why are you stalking my bar," Izumo questioned, a bigger smile forming across his features this time around as he dug through his pocket to find the key to his beloved establishment, "Just admit it, you're wanting to see Yata-Chan."

Fushimi blinked, eyes widening just a tiny bit as he took yet another step back away from Izumo; wondering what in the world gave the blond that sort of idea. "Wha- Like I'd ever want to come and hang out with the lot of you idiots again…"

The bar tender laughed under his breath to himself in reply to Fushimi's words, reaching out with his key now in hand and unlocking the door; happy to have found the silver piece of metal when he did for a rather thick looking snow had started to fall from the sky; After another second or two Izumo opened his mouth to respond properly to his former companion, only to be interrupted then by a rather familiar voice.

"The hell are you doing here, stupid monkey?"

It was Yata.

Izumo and Fushimi both turned to face their familiar red-haired companion. Izumo waved in greeting as the blue clansmen allowed his usual mocking smile to form across his face, his words singing in tones as he spoke, "I think we know the answer to that question, Misaki, don't try and pretend you've already forgotten."

The red clansmen frowned deeply as he pushed by Izumo and Fushimi, entering into the bar as he did so and taking a seat at his usual spot at the counter; not having forgotten his conversation with his former companion a few weeks earlier. He waited to answer the traitor until the blue haired fellow had entered into the bar as well. "Well, we both know I _don't_ want to see you, so you can go home, Saru."

Fushimi laughed, taking slow steps across the wooded floor boards of the still completely dark bar; running a faint hand through his hair only to then look up and lock eyes with his former companion, "Mi-Sa-Ki, you say all these hurtful things and yet we all know that you think about me more than you're ever willing to admit to yourself. Just accept your feelings, I have."

Izumo blinked, having known for years now that Fushimi and Yata exchanged playful banter among each other such as this, but never once thought that either of the two would actually admit that they cared for the other more than just as friends…or, as Yata would say, enemies.

The smaller Homra member clenched his fists tight as they sat weightlessly on top of the bar's counter, the redhead willing just about every single ounce in his body to keep himself from launching from his stool and beating Fushimi over and over in the face. "Damn traitor…"

The young member of Scepter4 grinned just a tad more as he slowly moved his body a bit closer to his former complain; all before his body, and little Yata Misaki's, jumped in shock due to the sudden flicker of the lights in the bar being turned on. Kusanagi smiled as he stood up from behind his beloved counter, giving the two younger men a few faint chuckles as he did so. "Sorry kids, gotta open up shop here in a few minutes so if you could wrap this up that'd be nice."

"There's nothing to wrap up, Kusanagi-San, I already told this asshole to go home," Yata whined, looking Izumo in the eyes as he spoke, allowing his guard to fall just a bit, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, traitors aren't wel-"

"Yes, yes, right away Kusanagi-san, I'll be out in just one simple moment, "Fushimi mused, cutting Yata off midsentence as he took three large steps toward his former best friend, only to then take the redhead's chin between his middle finger, pointer finger, and thumb; bringing their lips close together in a faint kiss as he willed his eyes to shut softly.

A faint kiss, a long awaited kiss, a kiss that will probably never happen again as long as Yata Misaki will live filled Fushimi Saruhiko with much joy as he pushed their lips just a bit closer to one another, kissing the redhead just once more; perfectly able to hear his heartbeat drum in his ears with all sorts of excitement. When he opened his eyes and pulled away from the smaller individual Saruhiko was unable to old back a small chuckle, greeted with a thick glare of daggers as he did so.

"Get out," Misaki barked, rubbing the back of his hand roughly against his lips as he did so, standing violently from his bar stool.

"On my way," the traitor, the monkey, the blue clansmen sang, running one of his own hands through his hair as he did so, having no regrets for his actions. "If the snow doesn't keep me away, I'll see you tomorrow," with that was Fushimi through the door and out into the cold, snow covered world.

The bar stood silent for a few passing moments as Yata continued to rub at his mouth, trying to get the feeling of his own light pink lips touching to Fushimi's out of his system…he was focused so hard that he jumped at the sound of Kusanagi's voice.

"So…the two of you are together now, Yata-Chan?"

"Go to hell!"

* * *

And there is chapter two...took longer than I was expecting but recently I've been in a funk and I couldn't think of anything good to write. I hope it's to everyone's liking. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
